


日向与狛枝的捉迷藏

by Violasisi



Series: 未来机关 [7]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 本篇end 全员苏醒后入职未来机关不包含动画设定日向保留了原人格和才能日→(←)狛有擦边情节暗示以上





	日向与狛枝的捉迷藏

狛枝凪斗。  
提到这个名字，机关中的大多数女性都会两眼放光，美型的外表和绅士的态度，以及聪慧的头脑和丰厚的资产，让狛枝成为机关内的人气者。  
但是对于了解内情的77期生而言，每当有别的部门的女生找到自己，希望能介绍狛枝认识时，大家的第一反应是劝对方放弃这个念头。  
当别的部门的女孩子迷茫的问为什么时，大部分人的都随便找了个借口搪塞过去。  
真正的原因是因为这家伙是个扭曲的变态希望厨。  
还有一个理由。  
狛枝和同样为部门的人气者，日向，有着特殊的暧昧关系。  
这个消息，是由左右田最先传出来的。  
日向在全员苏醒后，和生存组一起，简单的讲述了一下最后发生的事。大家在了解到大概后都散开了，而狛枝则一直缠着日向问具体的细节，日向也耐心地回答了。狛枝最后走出来时和左右田撞见，当时左右田觉得狛枝似乎在沉思着什么。  
“呐左右田君，日向君刚醒的时候，你还记得吗？”  
“啊啊，那家伙先是一脸不可思议的看着自己的头发，然后摸了摸脑袋像是在找什么东西，后来苗木他们过来了，确认了先醒来的人都没问题后，日向就和苗木他们商量让你们苏醒的计划，你看，那家伙现在不是超——厉害吗，大多数工作都是他做的哦，当然本大人也帮了些忙，嘿嘿嘿，怎么样狛枝。”  
“嗯，这样啊，谢谢左右田君，把我们叫起来。”  
“哈哈哈没什么没什么，其实日向那家伙干的更多，因为现在那么厉害，已经成我们部门的中心人物了。”  
“左右田君，我有事先走啦。”  
对于左右田对日向滔滔不绝的夸赞，狛枝的目光有些躲闪，左右田没有注意到，心情愉快的想着今夜的索尼娅小姐的外国访问的直播。  
————————————————————————————————————————  
男生们大部分都住在未来机关提供的公寓中，左右田恰巧和日向是邻居，在某场庆功会结束后，当天深夜左右田原本是想拿着酒和灵魂之友日向来个通宵聊天，按了门铃很长时间没有人开门。正当左右田以为日向已经睡了，准备回去时，门开了。  
出现的是披着外套，光着腿，似乎刚刚在剧烈运动，脸颊微红，气息略不稳的，有点不耐烦的狛枝。  
“左右田君？怎么了？”  
“狛枝…？你怎么在日向家里？！！”  
“日向君的话因为暂时站不起来，所以让我来开门，有事吗？”  
“喂！等等！你这家伙这么晚了在日向家干什么呢！！！”  
“做爱。”  
甩下这两个字后，狛枝关上了门。  
剩下左右田自己因为这冲击性的词语而呆木若鸡的站在门外。  
第二天去找日向求证时，日向爽快的承认了，但在被问及两人是否在交往时否认了。  
日向side  
“诶？为什么没交往？？嘛，当时我提了但是被那家伙拒绝了呢。”  
狛枝side  
“唔嗯……为什么拒绝交往吗，因为感觉保持现在的关系就好。”  
面对认真思考回答问题狛枝，左右田回想起了日向补充的话。  
“慢慢来就好，毕竟如果受惊了，猎物不就跑掉了吗。”  
“既然你也知道了，左右田，也来帮忙吧。”  
望着胸有成竹的笑着的日向，左右田感觉自己亲手把自己推进了一个大坑。  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
日向喜欢狛枝。  
但是并没有开展主动地追求。  
要说原因的话，是因为日向察觉到，自己被狛枝刻意的回避，在情感上建立更进一步的关系。  
那天借着酒意尝试的邀请狛枝成功了，然而在肉体关系之上，狛枝却会拒绝。  
具体的理由，因为有才能在，也能猜到十有八九。  
大概是因为，狛枝，对于自己现在是否是【日向创】抱有着怀疑吧。  
但是为了创造能让狛枝也能一起携手并进的未来，还有不少工作需要做，等工作做完了，再消解狛枝的矛盾也不迟。

狛枝最近，总是对日向莫名的在意。  
这种感觉在知道日向是是预备学科后也未曾消失过，醒来也变得越来越强烈。  
而日向在程序外，对狛枝恢复了第一次学级裁判前的态度，甚至比以前更加亲切。  
不对，他真的是【日向君】吗？  
就算听说了那些，未曾亲眼见过那个最终决战的激烈场面的狛枝还是不相信日向醒来后没有动摇的，如此轻易地接受了自己现在的身份。  
最近日向和别的部门来往非常密切。  
想要弄懂这些的狛枝，在一次庆祝会上，对被分派到送醉醺醺的日向回家的要求，没有拒绝。  
在到了日向家，把日向放在床上想去接水给他喝的时候，发觉自己的手被拉住了。  
狛枝回头，日向拉着自己，似乎想要说什么。  
为了听清日向的话，狛枝蹲下，把脸凑近日向。  
唇忽然被柔软的东西贴住，牙齿被日向的舌头撬开，酒的苦味在嘴中扩散来开。  
狛枝没有拒绝。  
之后两人也会彼此提出邀约，狛枝会在日向睡熟后，去书房翻找日向在别的部门所做的工作的文件，但是都找不到。  
被发觉了吗。  
如果是现在的日向的话。  
虽说两人之间有着暧昧的关系，但是在机关内，还是保持着正常的同事之间的交往。  
除了晚上的约定之外，两人几乎没有任何工作之外私人的交集。  
原本作为同一个部门的同事，还能因为工作的交接而会面，但最近因为日向和另一个部门往来甚为频繁，有时候一天都在原本的部门见不到日向的人影。  
狛枝碰见日向时，他刚从另一个部门走出来，抱着一摞厚厚的资料夹。  
“哟狛枝。”  
“日向君，真是受欢迎呢。”  
“因为被叫过来帮忙了，呀。”  
日向边说边关门，另外一只手拿着的资料不小心掉下来撒了一地。  
狛枝蹲下，想帮忙捡起掉落在地上的文件的时候，视野中偶然映入【幸运】二字。  
狛枝装作没看见，继续拾起其他材料。  
等资料全部捡起来后，日向道了谢，狛枝若无其事的和日向轻声说道。  
“今晚可以吗。”  
“哦？啊啊…我早点回去。”  
“12点，你家。”  
“Ok。”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“日向君，最近看起来很忙呢。”  
“啊啊…因为最近的工作意外的多啊。”  
床头灯的光倾泻到两人身上，勾勒出大致的明暗。床头柜上的闹钟的指针发出微弱的荧光，显示时间已经是深夜。因刚刚的欢愉而满身大汗的两个人开始了夜谈。  
“要不要去度假呢？”狛枝提议。  
“不可能的吧！未来机关这种典型的社畜文化的黑心单位能够放周末就谢天谢地了！怎么可能在这么忙的时候好心到给假期呢！！！”  
“嗯，那这么说呢。”  
狛枝用手臂支起上半身，日向枕着小臂，抬起头看向面向自己的狛枝。  
“让你跟我回一趟贾巴沃克岛，你愿意跟我去吗？”  
“…行。”  
“啊哈哈，那就这么说定了，晚安，日向君。”  
看着日向君熟睡后，狛枝起身，没有穿拖鞋，悄声的走到了书房，借着手机的光找到了白天日向君掉落的那份资料夹。  
翻开来看，是从希望之峰学园建校以来，关于【幸运】的这一才能的，整册的研究，狛枝翻到后面，看到了关于自己的资料。  
狛枝凪斗  
77期生 超高校级的【幸运】  
对于这些基本的介绍，狛枝快速的浏览过，跳到最下面，是日向的字迹。  
’77期【幸运】使用风险较大，代价较高，不过可以尝试通过神座出流的【幸运】进行试验压制。‘  
狛枝啪的合上册子，小心翼翼的把它放回原处。蹑手蹑脚的回到床上。  
狛枝没察觉到，等到自己回来后，日向在黑暗中，悄悄的睁开了眼睛。  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“什么啊…原来是新世界程序再启动的事前测试啊。”  
“啊哈哈，从形式上来讲也是回去呀。”  
“狛枝君，日向君，你们真是帮大忙了。”  
苗木对两人笑着，因为77期生的加入，绝望残党的捕获得以顺利进行，而有了77期成功的案例，运用新世界程序来让其他的绝望残党恢复到以前的生活也成为了一项可行的计划被准备运作，和上次紧急的情况不同，这次在保证安全的前提下有志愿者进行的事前测试，狛枝和日向作为经验者，又有对过病毒（江之岛）并战胜的经历，作为测试员自然是再适合不过。  
“哈哈哈，能够作为希望的苗木君的垫脚石真是荣幸之至，请不要客气的毫无忧虑的尽情指使我吧！！！”  
“别说这种让苗木为难的话啊！”  
“哈哈哈……狛枝君这么精神真是比什么都好呢，那么。”  
苗木无奈的对于兴奋地嘴角快要流出不知名液体的狛枝君笑了笑，然后清了清嗓子，开始了新世界程序测试的说明。  
“病毒（江之岛）已经确认消灭了，新世界程序的管理员alter ego也得到了修复，七海的数据和兔美一样也保存下来，不过因为这次仅仅是测试，所以不需要监察役（七海）和教师（兔美），alter ego也是一样，没有特殊的情况，他仅仅是作为后台的管理员进行程序运作，而不会出现在你们面前的。”  
“这次进入的新世界程序的仅仅只有你们两个人，这次测试暂时不会把其他同学的数据加进去。而且仅仅是收集测试者在新世界程序内的生理数据，而测试者在程序内的活动，从外面是看不到的…这次试验共计一周，具体的任务要求，就是在程序内和在外面一样生活，同时检查完全部的岛屿。进入程序后，会有学生手册，如果有紧急情况可以跟外界联络。那么，请躺进胶囊仓，链接工作马上开始。”  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“呐…听得见吗？”  
听见熟悉的声音，日向起身，发现和记忆中一样，狛枝背着阳光望向自己。  
阳光太过耀眼。  
日向用手背遮住眼睛，坐起来感受着久违的景色。  
耳边忽近忽远的海浪声，熟悉的海边的气味，潮湿的空气，碧蓝的天空和海水，熟悉的常夏的热带小岛。  
明明是欢快的修学旅行的开始，可是之后病毒（黑白熊）的到来将原本应该欢快的修学旅行转向了让日向他们拼上姓名分离抗争的残酷的战斗。而这一次，在病毒（黑白熊）被消灭的现在，和狛枝两个人，不知道测试是否能够顺利的进行。  
“日向君，没关系吗？”  
“啊啊没事，走吧，狛枝。”  
环视着熟悉的景象，日向和狛枝动身前往小屋。  
————————————————————————————————————————  
“果然就只有我们两个呢！！虽然黑白熊不在，但是每次到了饭点去食堂就会有准备好了的饭菜，哈哈哈，好亲切呢。真像格林童话里神秘的小鞋匠呢！是alter ego做的呢？”  
“嗯，毕竟他是负责后台管理程序的运行。”  
两人在第四日的午餐后一边吃午饭一边进行进行对话。  
日向和狛枝在第一天就把主岛逛了一遍，并且发现在通往其他小岛的桥上也没有怪兽在守着了，两人每天上午分别去探索一个新的岛，下午是自由活动。晚上碰面核对一天的搜索结果。日向探索了第二个岛和第四个岛。发现黑白熊果然消失了。图书馆的雕像也是兔美，惊奇屋也不见了。下午的自由活动，日向几次邀请狛枝去电影院或者是图书馆，而狛枝却以“有别的想干的事情”为由拒绝了。  
“狛枝。”  
“嗯？”  
“明天的岛，我们一起行动。”  
“好啊。”  
“……”  
“日向君，不用担心什么也可以哟。”  
“一切都会顺利进行的。”  
狛枝知道日向在想什么。  
最后一个岛，是拥有浓厚的军事气息的地方。  
也是狛枝在程序中殒命的场所。  
日向第二天早早的等在狛枝的门口。  
当狛枝从小屋出来的时候，狛枝看见等在门口的日向，脸上略过一丝不易察觉惊讶，又仿佛是早就预料到的，笑着冲他打了招呼。  
“哟，日向君，昨晚睡得好吗。”  
“嗯。”  
“哈哈哈，那么我们去吃早餐吧。”  
“嗯。”  
在去吃早餐的路上，日向的脸色很严肃，和旁边心情很好的狛枝成了鲜明的对比。  
“对了，日向君，今天最后一个岛查完以后，下午我们可以去图书馆或者看电影哟。”  
“嗯。”  
“哈哈，不要那么紧张嘛。”  
“没关系，一切都会顺利进行的。”  
“因为，我是【幸运】呢。”仿佛是不在意日向能否听到的，狛枝用几乎耳语的音量，喃喃自语道。  
日向盯着旁边的入神的狛枝。  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
【第五个岛】  
早早的检查完了电器街和其他地方后，日向和狛枝来到了最后一个场所。  
军事设施。  
日向面对这黑白熊仓库的门，用余光瞥了一眼站在自己身后的狛枝，握住了门把手。  
在日向打开黑白熊工厂仓库的门时，觉得脑后被金属质感的物体顶住了。  
狛枝站在身后，拿着枪对着日向的脑后。  
日向无言，把双手举高。  
“呐，日向君。”  
“你说如果我现在开抢的话，子弹会不会顺利的射出来呢？”  
“不知道。”  
“啊哈哈，明明在文件里那样简单粗暴的下了结论的。”  
“那个文件你看过了？”  
“日向君。”  
“从和我做爱那晚之前，就已经接受这种研究【幸运】任务了吧？”  
“不如换种说法。”  
“你就是抱着这种目的来接近我的。”  
“接受上级的指示接近目标，然后作为【神座出流】来判定对方的才能有没有利用的价值。从资料上看，【幸运】应该研究完了，下一个准备上谁的床呢？”  
“日向君不会做这种事。”  
“你究竟是谁？”  
狛枝终于说出了自己从出程序之后一直怀抱着的疑问。

 

“无聊。”  
在船上听过的，无机质的声音回荡在仓库中，日向转头面对着枪口，目光越过枪口直接盯过来，却和预想中相反的，和在船上所见的冷漠的神色不相符的，熟悉的独属于日向的眼神。  
那是在调查现场和学籍裁判上狛枝暗暗期待的，心醉的，指明真相和反驳辩论时毫不犹豫的坚定的，突破迷雾看穿真相，不容一丝虚假的目光。  
想到这里，狛枝的心脏猛地一颤，拿枪的手有一瞬的颤抖。

 

 

日向君。

 

 

“啪——”  
日想看准了狛枝这瞬间的恍惚所带来的空隙，抓住狛枝的胳膊让枪口上抬偏离自己，狛枝一惊手指本能的扣动扳机，枪响的下个瞬间，手枪已经被日向夺走并被一股力道向后压去，感受到自己的背被压在地面上传来的头痛，狛枝抬眼，见日向骑坐在自己身上，把枪枪对准自己，而自己的双手手腕也被日向压制在头顶往上的地方。  
之后，日向，把手枪往后一扔，捂脸用痛惜的语调哀叹道。  
“虽然想到被误会了…但是没想到会被误会成这样…我是货真价实的日向创啊。”  
狛枝被制住不能动弹，只能用眼神向日向表达抗议。  
“嘛，狛枝，我们去沙滩那边谈一谈吧。你刚才问的那些事情，等到那我再告诉你。”  
“……”  
“别一脸不情愿呀，愿不愿意嘛。”  
“……反正现在主动权在你手里，怎么都好咯。”  
“好的！啊！在这之前！差点忘了。”  
日向这么说着，忽然把身子往前倾，上半身完全压在自己身上，虽然力道有所控制，狛枝的脸被日向的胸部闷住暂时喘不过气，而日向似乎在自己的手腕处翻找什么。  
“啊！找到啦。”  
紧接着远处听到清脆的物体落地的声响，狛枝知道自己藏得小刀被找到后扔远了。  
“接下来，是这是吧。”  
“ ！日向君！你摸哪里！”  
日向坐起来，手上的力道稍微被松开，但还是被压着，狛枝的呼吸刚刚顺畅，感觉到有一只手在腰间来回摸索。  
腰间的力道不重，但是被摸带来的酥痒顺着神经传到脑补引起了一连串反应，一直刻意忽略的和日向亲密的贴合的某个敏感部位也不由自主的有了反应，狛枝因为不受控住的身体变化而有些窘迫。  
“日、日向君、快起来…！”  
日向没有理会，手从狛枝的腰的左边移向右边。  
“啊！有啦！”  
自己藏的备用的枪也被找到了，日向稍微端详了一会，就利索的把枪朝后扔去，枪在很远的地方落地发出清脆的声响，日向拍拍手，对狛枝笑道。  
“走吧，狛枝。”  
手腕的力道放松，日向也从自己身上起来，坐了起来，正想撑着地站起来时，发现自己被日向用公主抱的姿势抱了起来。  
身为男性的自己就算再怎么瘦弱，被另一个男性公主抱。这件大伤男性的自尊心事情让狛枝羞愤的红了脸，在日向怀中拼命挣扎。  
“放我下来！！！”  
“别乱动会掉下来的！嘛，你现在的状态如果用走的话，得用前屈的姿势吧。这段路程我还是可以的，安心就好了。”  
自己刚才的生理反应被日向清楚地看在眼里并堂而皇之的戳穿，狛枝红脸转头，考虑了现实，选择暂时停战恢复理智，冷静消火的同时再思考下一步怎么办。  
看着怀中安定的狛枝，日向笑了笑，迈步向沙滩的方向走去。  
————————————————————————————————  
碧蓝如洗的天空和与之融为一体的海水潮涨潮退，冲到金灿灿的沙滩上，旁边的椰子树的树叶在微风中轻轻摇曳，应该是会令人哗的一下洗掉工作中积攒下来的郁闷的心情的好景色，狛枝觉得。  
如果不是自己还被日向抱着的话。  
“日向君，你准备抱到什么时候？”  
“哦抱歉抱歉！景色看得入迷不小心忘了。”察觉到狛枝质问的语气中隐藏的不悦，日向笑了笑，狛枝感到自己的脚碰到了地面，用手扶着日向的肩膀站了起来时迅速把日向推倒在地，骑在他身上，双手掐住日向的脖子，和刚才在黑白熊仓库一样，但是形式完全逆转了。  
'啊啊……果然还是不行吗。'面对就算所有隐藏起来的武器被日向搜出扔掉，变得赤手空拳还仍想制服自己的狛枝，对于他的执拗，日向无奈的放弃抵抗。

“好吧，我投降。”  
狛枝不回答，刚才自身的的行动是完全的临时起意，在之前规划让日向暂时丧失行动力的计划时，虽然拥有对方可能是连【幸运】这一才能都包含在内的，身负超高校级的全部才能的【超高校级的希望】神座出流的知识，但到底厉害到什么程度，狛枝并没有具体的概念。所以抱着降低风险，同时探究对方真正实力的心态，狛枝选择了在自己殒命的场所，可能让日向精神动摇的黑白熊仓库实施计划。而随后自己被日向压制反击，隐藏在身上的武器都被日向搜出来的结果让狛枝确信日向确实是保留着曾为'神座出流'的实力。但是来到海滩后，被日向放下来时，狛枝自己也不知为何，可能是出于计划被破坏的不甘心、或者又想做最后的尝试，狛枝身体先于思考的，如同处于本能的推倒日向并成功掐住他的脖子，还让日向放弃了抵抗，太过顺利的背后隐藏着什么阴谋吗，狛枝加重手上的力道。  
是因怀疑我想要用话语放松他的警惕进而更紧张了吗...日向这么想着，听着耳边海浪不断拍打在沙滩上的哗哗声，良久不语。  
“首先，第一件想确认的事。”  
“你究竟是什么人。”  
“是曾经平凡的普通的毫无才能的日向君，还是仅仅扮做日向创、来让我们误认你是他的、【超高校级的绝望】、神座出流呢？”狛枝不放松手上的力道，紧紧的盯着日向，似乎想要从他的表情中探寻到真相。  
日向垂下睫毛，似乎考虑着该如何解释，然后用在学级裁判最后总结案情时的语调回答道。  
“从结论来说，既是也不是。”  
“什么意思？”  
日向抬起头，目光和狛枝交汇，狛枝看到了和刚才的毫不犹豫的眼神不同的，日向眼底温柔的笑意。  
“呐，狛枝，还记得我们进入程序后，第一次在这相遇吗。”  
“……”  
“当时我晕倒了，你在旁边低头看着我。”  
“……”  
“之后你带我和大家认识。”  
“再后来大家来到海滩边玩，我也想加入的时候，黑白熊那家伙的到来打破了一切，我们不得不战斗，虽然之间发生了各种各样的事情，但是也确实是在搜查和学籍裁判中受到了很多你的帮助。”  
“直到你脱离为止。”  
“在程序里发生的事我全部都有记忆。”  
“所以从这一点看，现在在你面前的，确实是你在程序中认识的'日向创'。”  
狛枝在日向的叙述过程中一直没有接话，只是不放手眉头微皱，沉默的盯着日向。而日向笑着说完后，又转而想到了什么严肃的话题，仿佛是要宣布什么重要的决心般的，坚定的陈述道。  
“但是狛枝。”  
“我不会否认在船上你遇见的那个我。”  
“因为想要获得才能而接受手术，在获得才能的同时人格被抹消掉，之后因为江之岛的诱唆堕入了绝望，做了很多残酷的事。虽然是不堪回忆的经历，但是我已经决定，接受过去的错误并跨越他们，作为'日向创'，带着希望和绝望一起走向未来了。”  
“如果不能认同的话，狛枝，就在这里杀了我吧。”  
日向说完，感觉狛枝掐着自己脖子的手越来越用力，呼吸变得急促的同时，摄入氧气这一行为也变得越来越困难，然而在日向快要因缺氧导致的窒息失去意识的一瞬间，狛枝松开了手，日向坐起身，左手抚着胸前剧烈的咳嗽，大口的呼吸着新鲜的空气，含着泪望着面无表情的狛枝，用沙哑的声音努力以听起来轻松的语调说到。  
“谢了…狛枝。”  
“没有的事。”  
“对你的怀疑我还没有消除。”  
“只是确认你现在没有想做危害大家的事情的意图所以先放过你而已。”  
“那样就足够了。”  
“..................”  
狛枝不语，从日向身上站起，抱着臂站在日向的身旁眺望着海边。而日向的咳嗽声渐渐消失，恢复正常的呼吸后坐起来，一只手搭在膝上，目光也同样望着海的方向。  
“那么，关于【幸运】的调查，是怎么回事。”  
“啊啊，那个是为了让你能成为一起迈向未来的伙伴所做的准备。”  
“哈啊？什么啊那是？”  
“呐，狛枝。”  
“以前在程序中的时候，我因为不能理解你而感到恐惧。”  
“在船上作为神座出流和你遇见的我，因为立刻看穿了你的思想而感到无聊。”  
“但是在我保留了程序内的记忆和神座出流的知识后，以及【幸运】后。”  
“大概能，理解你。”  
“以及你被幸运和不幸所翻弄，早在堕入绝望前就不自知的陷入了绝望般的追求希望的人生。”  
“而在理解你之后。”  
“我觉得，存在一种你之前没发觉过的可能性。”  
“大概能帮你从被你的才能，幸运与不幸的翻弄的人生中，解放出来也说不定。”  
狛枝听到这里，惊恐的望向用平静的语调诉说着自己的见解的日向，眼里混合混沌般的不安和绝望在咕噜咕噜的来回转动。  
“日向君……”  
“你是说，作为惩罚，要用你的幸运，剥夺我的唯一的才能吗。”  
“不是，好好听人说话！只是想让你思考这种可能性！更何况你的才能是你的东西！我又取不走！”  
“可是...报告书上的，用'神座出流'的【幸运】压制我的【幸运】...”  
“只是减少作用幅度的意思而已！冷静点狛枝！”  
“诶？”  
面对已经从恐慌中清醒，但仍困惑的狛枝，日向起身，面向狛枝，握住他的手，继续温柔的说道。  
“因为你的【幸运】，和苗木的不同，虽然能够实现你的愿望，但是伴随着才能的发动，需要付出的代价太过巨大，巨大会摧毁你的精神的程度。是非常不稳定才能。”  
“但是作为'神座出流'的【幸运】，不需要付出代价。”  
“所以，我猜想，'神座出流'的【幸运】，在一定程度上，可以抑制你的幸运和不幸的摆动幅度，不至于让其太过偏离轨道。”  
“这样的话，你也可以思考一下，除了死亡之外，另一种从这种循环中脱身的可能性。”  
“不再是【超高校级的幸运】，而是单纯作为狛枝凪斗，度过平静的人生的可能性。”  
狛枝沉默着听完最后一句话，随后渐渐的，抽搐般的狂笑起来，甩开了日向的手，嫌恶的盯着日向。  
“那是什么，日向君。”  
“诶？”  
“同情？怜悯？”  
“不是！”  
“是想否定我的幸运，进而否定我的人生，在我一无是处后，再作为神明大人来救赎我吗，让我臣服在你的脚下吗？”  
“狛枝！”  
“还是说，作为元预备学科，在让别人开脑子获得才能后，用你的才能之一，完美的幸运来嘲笑我才能的残缺，向我炫示优越呢？”  
“不是的！”  
日向向前，两手紧抓狛枝的双手，急切的想要说明。  
“我没有否定你的意思！也不让你舍弃过去的自我！”  
“只是说，你可以在经历那些之后，依然可以作为自己，继续前进。”  
“作为'狛枝凪斗'，怀着希望朝着未来前进。”  
“………………………”  
“我只是希望你能活下去啊，狛枝。”  
“………………………”  
“日向君，真是爱管闲事呢。”  
“随便你说。”  
面对情绪激动的诉说到最后语尾带呜咽的日向，狛枝眼睛渐渐从漩涡状恢复到正常的形状，从日向无力的握住的手中抽出一只手，拍了拍靠着自己的肩膀的日向的背。  
————————————————————————————————————————

“狛枝，我们之前谈论过你所认为的希望吧。”日向的头枕在狛枝的肩上，继续说道。  
“……”  
“你对希望的定义，并没有错。”  
“但是追求它的方式太绕远路了。”  
“哈啊？日向君，你还真是纠缠不休啊。”  
“你基于自身一直以来被幸运和不幸翻弄的体验，认为既然越大的不幸就有越大的幸运，那么理所应当的，越大的绝望背后就有越大的希望。”  
“但是狛枝，没有人会期望像那样的，散尽绝望和疾病以及痛苦后的，潘多拉魔盒底部的希望。”  
“…………………”  
“你因为自身的经历，把希望复杂化了。”  
“它其实以更简单的方式，存在于每个人的心中啊。”  
“试着发现一下这种希望吧，狛枝。”  
“从单纯的相信自己开始。”  
面对胸有成竹的日向，狛枝像是不服日向的话，质疑的回应道。  
“日向君，你说的倒很简单啊。”  
“对于我这种垃圾，又有什么值得相信的呢？”  
“唔嗯...相信自己很难吗？原本到了最后，还想试着提出让你更加自爱。”  
“哈啊？让我爱这种垃圾？日向君，这种东西是连作为笑话都毫无价值程度的事情啊。”  
“诶？有这么难吗？”  
“日向君，虽然你拥有着全部的才能，但果然还是对垃圾缺乏了解呢。”  
“哈哈，是吗。”  
日向笑了笑，进而温柔的搂住狛枝的腰，嘴贴近狛枝的耳边，邀请般的说道。  
“狛枝。”  
“既然爱自己那么困难的话。”  
“那就来爱我吧。”  
“诶？！！！！”  
望着说出这句话后让狛枝都觉得厚颜无耻的台词后面不改色泰然自若地笑着起身离开自己的日向君，他似乎又察觉到话语中的不全面，手放在下巴上，目光望向地面，小声嘟囔着补充道。  
“虽然不知道你有没有理解我的意思，但是我说的爱不是你幼稚园时期喜欢隔壁家小女孩那种喜欢！也不是你在程序里对希望那种变态的崇拜！要怎么解释呢，嗯……辞典的定义上是承认对方是不可取代的人，还有被吸引而心动的。还有，那种心情的显现。对对方的怜爱。为了对方希望好的恳愿的心。啊……但是我想说的，是更加深层一些的……”  
“啊对了，狛枝。”  
仿佛是想到什么好主意的，日向君噌的一下眼睛亮起来，兴奋的望向狛枝。  
“你觉得爱是什么。”  
明明不想对日向提出的问题做出任何回应，大脑却不由自主的回想起以前在书上电影上和结婚仪式上、读到看到和听到的、因为暗暗羡慕而特意记下的、作品和牧师口中的、关于爱的描述。曾经的陈旧记忆被大脑加工，同看电影般的，再次鲜活的被放映至眼前。  
爱不是占有。

不是破坏。

不是嫉妒。

不是俘虏。

停下。

爱是给予。

是创造。

停下。

是成长。

是自由。

不要再想了。

是尊重。

是责任。

停下来啊。

是两人彼此承诺的未来。

狛枝。

把你的爱给我吧。

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

好狡猾。

好狡猾啊。

停不下来。

不想停下来。

仿佛是突然汹涌的浪潮，关于爱的言语如泉水般不断涌出回荡在耳边，让狛枝像是溺于水中般呼吸困难，世界突然模糊，身体有种游离于太空般的失重感的窒息感。不知不觉间，已经被日向用网组成的，和期冀中的希望等价的，洋溢着满载幸福、诚意与梦想的词语淹没包围，无法离开。

啊啊。

终究还是逃不掉了吗。  
从醒来之后明明已经有感觉的、一直逃避去发现、隐隐恐惧的、甚至用歪曲的理由和过分的手段想要阻止的、自己内心中对日向的真心。  
最终还是被温柔耐心的日向的爱意包围，  
“好狡猾啊，日向君。”狛枝红着脸，眼里含着泪花往向日向。  
“我会回忆出这些，也在你预测的范围内吧。”  
“嘛啊，回答呢？”  
日向君不置可否的笑着回应道。  
“…………………”  
不肯就此认输的，狛枝决定再做最后小小的抵抗。  
“呐日向君，来定个契约吧。”  
“诶？”  
“在以后的日子里，我把幸运借给你。”  
“你负责给我展示出希望洋溢的未来。”  
“……………”  
仿佛是出乎意料之外的回答，日向君愣了半响，转而炸毛。  
“别把责任全推给我啊，你也要给我好好的工作！”  
“那得看你的成果如何了。”  
“要我答应的话，这点代价是应该的吧，日向君？”  
“看来你的幸运，也并非所想象的那么不需要代价呢。”  
“随便你说。”  
看着红着脸别扭的日向，狛枝在心底轻笑着。

如果展现给我的未来是你所描述的那样的话。  
如果真的是那样的话。  
那么那样的未来，稍微期待一下也不坏。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是写的最满意的正剧了吧……思考了很多很多的狛日的未来会是什么样，最后诞生了这篇文章。


End file.
